


A Married Man

by GoodJanet



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: Arguing, Gentle Kissing, Kissing, M/M, Rough Kissing, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 13:15:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4788524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoodJanet/pseuds/GoodJanet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank and Dean sneak off to the men's room to talk privately after Frank's wedding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Married Man

They sneak off to the men's room that's at the farthest end of the banquet hall. From a distance, it appears as though Dean was merely guiding Frank through the crowds of people who wished to congratulate him, but if anyone had gotten close and paid attention, Dean's tight grip on Frank's upper arm would have told a different story. They smile and nod and work their way through. Yes, Dean's very happy for his friend. Yes, the bride looked lovely. No, they hadn't had enough to drink.

The empty bathroom is a relief, but they don't take the time to appreciate it because Dean's shoving him into a stall and Frank is yanking himself out of Dean's rough grasp. The bathroom stall is cramped with both of them in it, but Dean doesn’t care. He shoves Frank up against the stall divider and crowds in close.

“You’re a real stupid sonofabitch, you know that?”

Dean kisses him, harsh, hard, and fast. The kind that hurts.

“Fuck you,” Frank bites, shoving him away.

“Not anymore. You’re a married man.”

Frank smacks him across the face. Dean holds a hand to his cheek, looking shocked, before Frank goes in for his own rough, messy kiss.

“Because you’re such one girl kind of guy, right?” Frank pants when he finally pulls away.

“I date lots of girls, but I've never had a child bride before.”

Frank’s face flushes with anger. He tries to keep it at bay instead by grabbing Dean’s lapels in an iron-fisted grip.

“That’s a shitty thing for a pal to say to a pal on their wedding day.”

Dean rapidly deflates. He really wasn’t trying to ruin Frank’s day or tell him how to live his life. He just hated to see the two of them waste their lives on each other. They were too different, from completely different worlds. It could only end in disaster, but that didn’t mean he would stop loving and caring about Frank. Arguing wasn't going to help and it wasn't going to unmarry them either.

“I’m sorry,” Dean husks.

The sincerity Frank sees and hears is enough to make him ease up as well. He lets go of Dean's tux.

“Yeah, me too.”

If this were anyone else, he'd say something about having a good marriage and long life together or some bullshit like that. But since it's someone he loves, since it's _Frank_ , Dean reaches out and takes his face in gentle hands. Slowly—giving Frank enough time to pull away if he wanted to—Dean leans down to kiss him. It’s a soft kiss this time. A deep, tender kiss that leaves them both a little lightheaded and breathless. Dean pulls away first.

“Jesus, Dino.”

“Yeah?” Dean asks with a laugh.

“It’s no wonder every broad from fifteen to seventy-five wants to make it with you. It’s that mouth of yours.”

“For what it’s worth, I like your mouth just as much, Frankie.”

Frank smirks.

“Come on. The missus will be wondering where I am.”


End file.
